1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a razor for use in shaving a human or animal body. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety razor incorporating multiple shaving heads being configured for limited rotation.
2. Background of Related Art
Safety razors typically incorporate a shaving head having one or more straight cutting edges or blades to sever or shorten hairs growing on a body surface, e.g., of a human or animal. The shaving process typically requires multiple passes, or strokes, of the shaving head over body surface areas to satisfactorily remove or shorten hairs from a desired body surface.
Safety razors may be employed on regions of a body having large surface areas, e.g., the chest, legs, or scalp. Additionally, shaving razors may be used on areas incorporating pronounced curvatures or irregular geometries, e.g., the head, ankles, knees, or calves of a human body. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a safety razor that is configured to cover a large surface area of a body for shortening or removing hairs therefrom, while being dynamically responsive to the curvature or geometry of various body surfaces.